Enigamo
|gender(M/F/U) = M|skillA = Suicide Soul|skillAdescrip = Project a mental image of your soul and blast it towards your enemy. The more spirits around you, the more souls you will blast towards the enemy.|skillB = Soul Strike|skillBdescrip = Summon a lightning that targets the enemy with the lowest HP. Every time this skill is used, Enigamo will summon a spirit. If this skill kills an enemy, you'll summon an additional spirit.|skillC = Holy Light|skillCdescrip = Enigamo summons a spirit every 5 times he takes damage (max. 6 spirits) that offers Enigamo protection and reduces incoming damage. The more spirits, the stronger the effect.|skillD = Psychic (Ability)|skillDdescrip = Enigamo awakens his latent psychic abilities and becomes aware of his enemy's weakness. Increases Enigamo's M.Critical Hit.}} Gameplay and Strategy Minion Highlight Enigamo appeared after several Doos attempted an ancient ritual.They all disappeared and in their place was this blind minion. Despite his young and innocent exterior, Enigamo is a shrewd and fearsome enemy. He is able to summon souls to his defense or to use them to lay waste to entire teams in an instant. Enigamo is a mid-row magical attacker. He is a powerful attacker with an impressive capacity for survival. One of the rare minions with two passive skills, he summons up to 6 souls around himself when using his Soul Strike or when he is hit. This allows him to reduce incoming damage drastically, but also to unleash all the souls he gathered in a single devastating C-Strike. His last skill boosts his Critical Strikes, making him even more dangerous. Enigamo is able to work with most teams. His high damage output, paired with a relatively strong defense, allowing him to fit in both aggressive and defensive formations. He is extremely efficient against minions inflicting numerous small attacks (like Rathos or Dibi) instead of huge single blows (like Exo or Zilla) as each attack boosts his damage resistance. If you don't mind the risk you can even create a team entirely composed of back-row minions with him: his shield will allow him to act as a buffer. This can let you win if you defeat the enemies quickly, but Enigamo is not a tank: too much of this treatment will result in his death. Over protecting him with tanks can be counter-productive, as he won't gather souls to launch at your enemies. Pair him up with Dina and he will focus all of his C-Strike on one single target instead of spreading it across the enemy team! Enigamo works well both in offensive and defensive teams: he can survive long, but also deals impressive damage. This makes him an excellent minion to use in the Mist or against Bosses. In the Arena Enigamo is a dangerous attacker but has the drawback of often spreading his attack a bit too much, letting the enemy gather energy without dealing a decisive blow. Be careful if the enemy has a healer! Still, Enigamo can be an excellent way to counter Neko or Android 8 as he can act as a tank in the back of your team ;) Source: Minimon Facebook Page